


Original

by Cryptic_Fox



Series: Life, Poetry and Discovery [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryptic_Fox/pseuds/Cryptic_Fox





	Original

There is this one thing,

that most people say.

 

It is used quite often,

and there are times,

when I myself,

use the phrase.

 

**Be Original.**

 

Easy to say,

harder to do.

 

Mostly because,

it feels as though....

it has already all been said or done before.

 

Whether you make up a story,

some song lyrics,

or even simple poetry.

 

Everyone always,

says the same thing.

 

**You have to be Original.**

 

_How can you be?_

You can have an idea,

only to discover later,

its already been taken.

 

Then we learn,

that we have to make our own spin off of things,

and only then, 

does it becomes an original.

 

When you describe something,

from your own perspective.

If it comes from that,

then it'll always be an Original.

 

Even if its already been heard of.

Take the world,

into a new point of view.

Yours.

 

So in all honesty,

_what is originality?_

_what does it really mean to be original?_

 

In truth,

even I have no clue.

 

But that's what makes it interesting,

Because writing what you believe, 

is more than an original to me. 

 

This here,

is an original by me. 

 

I am original. 

Because I'll never be anyone,

other than Me. 


End file.
